


Out of reach

by Lexigent



Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the fic-promptly prompt "any, any, longing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of reach

Dorian had long since given up on Toby, on the idea that love was even a possibility any more. He'd longed for peace, and he made himself a measure of it eventually, but that didn't take. Now Toby is back and still he hasn't stopped wanting something that is always just outside his reach. Between wondering if his love will be enough to keep Toby here and wishing he'd just have the guts to finish it all again before Toby does, the one thing he longs for is still peace, but now it's not just difficult to attain: it's impossible.


End file.
